Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2
Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood deel 2 (Oorspronkelijke titel: Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows part 2) is de tweede van in totaal twee verfilmingen van [[Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood|het gelijknamige Harry Potter-boek]] van de Britse schrijfster J.K. Rowling. De film behandelt de tweede helft van het boek.Nu.nl - Laatste Harry Potter-boek verdeeld over twee films, 13 maart 2008. Het is de achtste en tevens laatste fantasie-/avonturenfilms in de serie. De film is officieel in première gegaan op 13 juli 2011, in zowel België als Nederland.Première data Deel 2http://www.cinematical.com/2009/02/24/green-lantern-sherlock-potter-finale-nab-release-dates/ - 'Green Lantern', 'Sherlock', 'Potter Finale' Nab Release Dates, 24 februari 2009.the-leaky-cauldron.org Official: Two Parts for "Deathly Hallows" Movie, David Yates to Direct Both Filmscomingsoon.net Release Date Set for Harry Potter 7: Part I Warner Bros verzorgde de distributie. De drie acteurs die de hoofdpersonen vertolkten in de voorgaande zeven films, Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint en Emma Watson maken ook allemaal in deze laatste films hun opwachting. Verhaal thumb|Ron en Hermelien in de Geheime Kamer Het verhaal begint met een flashback naar het moment dat Voldemort de Zegevlier uit het graf van Perkamentus steelt. Daarna gaat het verhaal verder met Harry, Ron en Hermelien, die in De Schelp, het huis van Bill en Fleur, praten met Grijphaak, en plannen maken om in Goudgrijp te komen. Grijphaak wil hen wel helpen, maar wil hiervoor als beloning het Zwaard van Griffoendor. Harry overdenkt de consequenties en gaat aarzelend akkoord. Ook praten ze met Olivander, die hen uitleg geeft over de geschiedenis en bijzonderheden van de Zegevlier. Om ongezien in Goudgrijp te komen neemt Hermelien Wisseldrank in en verandert in Bellatrix van Detta. Ron verkleedt zich als Oost-Europese vriend van Bellatrix en Harry en Grijphaak verschuilen zich samen onder de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel. Zo komen ze aan in Goudgrijp. Tijdens de rit naar de kluis worden ze natgespoten door betoverd water waardoor de wisseldrank ineens stopt met werken en daardoor het alarm afgaat. Eenmaal in de kluis keert Grijphaak zich ineens tegen het trio, omdat hij er (terecht) niet op vertrouwt dat Harry hem het Zwaard van Griffoendor daadwerkelijk zal geven. Uiteindelijk is dit echter zonder succes: na een gevecht en diverse toverspreuken ontsnappen ze, met het Gruzielement (de Beker van Huffelpuf), op de rug van de draak. Harry krijgt een visioen van de gedachtes van Voldemort. Hij weet dat het trio op zoek is naar zijn thumb|200px|Van Detta kluisGruzielementen. En hij ziet ook dat het laatste Gruzielement iets te maken heeft met Ravenklauw. Voldemort is razend als hij bij Goudgrijp aankomt. Hij vermoordt bijna iedereen, inclusief Grijphaak. thumb|250px|left|De beker van Helga Huffelpuf Het Trio verdwijnselt naar Zweinsveld. Hier worden ze opgevangen door Desiderius Perkamentus. Deze probeert Harry nog om te praten door hem voor te houden dat zijn broer Albus Harry allerlei levensgevaarlijke opdrachten laat uitvoeren terwijl hij niets over zichzelf heeft verteld, maar Harry laat zich niet van zijn stuk brengen: het trio gaat zoals gepland naar Zweinstein om de jacht naar Gruzielementen voort te zetten. In de Kamer van Hoge Nood, waar de meeste leden van de Strijders van Perkamentus zich schuilhouden, krijgt hij een warme ontvangst, en ze gaan meteen aan het werk. Ze vinden de diadeem van Ravenklauw en vernietigen het. Ook de Beker van Huffelpuf wordt vernietigd in de Geheime Kamer door Hermelien, waarna Ron en Hermelien eindelijk voor uitkomen dat ze van elkaar houden en elkaar zoenen. Voldemort is absoluut niet blij met zijn nieuwe toverstok (de Zegevlier), het lijkt wel of de stok niet goed naar hem luistert. Hij roept Sneep bij zich. Hij vermoordt Sneep in een poging de stok voor zichzelf te winnen, omdat hij in de veronderstelling was dat Sneep de laatste "echte" eigenaar van de stok was. Sneep geeft Harry een laatste herinnering en vertelt hem dat hij zijn moeders ogen heeft. Dan sterft Sneep. Harry bekijkt de herinnering van Sneep in de Hersenpan. De herinnering laat zien dat Sneep altijd al aan de goede kant heeft gestaan, en voor Perkamentus, met gevaar voor eigen leven, gespioneerd heeft. De herinnering laat ook zien dat Harry zelf het laatste Gruzielement is, hij zal dus moeten sterven om Voldemort te kunnen verslaan. thumb|right|250px|Perkamentus en Harry tussen de wereld van leven en dood Harry gaat naar het Verboden Bos, waar Voldemort en zijn Dooddoeners ook zijn. Hij is bereid om te sterven en geeft zich over. Voldemort vuurt de Vloek des Doods op Harry af. Harry verliest het bewustzijn en komt in een wereld tussen leven en dood terecht, waar hij in een gesprek met Perkamentus belandt. Perkamentus laat hem weer terugkeren in leven. Omdat Harry zijn eigen leven wilde opgeven voor de anderen, zijn de anderen dus onkwetsbaar. Harry doet alsof hij dood is.thumb|Marcel tegen Voldemort Voldemort laat zijn prijs zien. Voldemort gilt dat Harry Potter dood is, en alle Dooddoeners beginnen dan te lachen. Marcel Lubbermans stapt naar voren en zegt tegen Voldemort dat Harry misschien dan wel dood is, maar in hun harten verder leeft. Hij springt naar voren en probeert Nagini te doden, maar dat gaat in eerste instantie mis. Harry wringt zich uit Hagrids armen, hij leeft nog. Er volgt een gigantisch gevecht in Zweinstein, waarbij het Marcel uiteindelijk toch lukt om Nagini's kop af te hakken - het allerlaatste Gruzielement is nu vernietigd en Voldemort is net zo kwetsbaar als ieder ander normaal mens. Dan komen ze uit op de binnenplaats. Harry en Voldemort staan tegenover elkaar. Voldemort en Harry gaan weer in duel. De Vloek van Voldemort kaatst op de ontwapeningsspreuk van Harry terug omdat de zegevlier beseft dat Harry zijn echte meester is en dus in Voldermort's handen niet goed werkt. Voldemorts lichaam verandert in as - Voldemort is voorgoed vernietigd. Nadien breekt Harry de zegevlier in tweeën om een eind te maken aan de macht van de staf. thumb|Albus, James en Roos gaan in de epiloog naar Zweinstein De film eindigt met een epiloog, 19 jaar later, waarin Harry, Ron, Ginny en Hermelien hun kinderen naar de Zweinsteinexpres brengen. Rolverdeling * David Bradley als Argus Vilder * Jim Broadbent als Hildebrand Slakhoorn * Robbie Coltrane als Hagrid * Warwick Davis als Filius Banning en Grijphaak * Tom Felton als Draco Malfidus * Ralph Fiennes als Heer Voldemort * Michael Gambon als Albus Perkamentus * George Harris als Romeo Wolkenveldt * Ciarán Hinds als Desiderius Perkamentus * John Hurt als Olivander * Jason Isaacs als Lucius Malfidus * Gemma Jones als Poppy Plijster * Dave Legeno als Fenrir Vaalhaar * Matthew Lewis als Marcel Lubbermans * Evanna Lynch als Loena Leeflang * Kelly Macdonald als Helena Ravenklauw (de Grijze Dame) * Miriam Margolyes als Professor Stronk * Helen McCrory als Narcissa Malfidus * Nick Moran als Kolier * Peter Mullan als Jeegers * Gary Oldman als Sirius Zwarts * Adrian Rawlins als James Potter * Alan Rickman als Severus Sneep * Maggie Smith als Minerva Anderling * Geraldine Somerville als Lily Potter * Natalia Tena als Nymphadora Tops * David Thewlis als Remus Lupos * Emma Thompson als Sybilla Zwamdrift * Julie Walters als Molly Wemel * Mark Williams als Arthur Wemel * Bonnie Wright als Ginny Wemel * James Phelps als Fred Wemel * Oliver Phelps als George Wemel * Chris Rankin als Percy Wemel * Clémence Poésy als Fleur Delacour * Domhnall Gleeson als Bill Wemel |Kolom2= * Arben Bajraktaraj als Antonin Dolochov * Rod Hunt als Waldemar Bijlhout * Guy Henry als Pius Dikkers * Suzanne Toase als Alecto Kragge * Ralph Ineson als Amycus Kragge * Ninette Finch als Augusta Lubbermans * Hebe Beardsall als Ariana Perkamentus * Mike Edmonds als Bogrod * Devon Murray als Simon Filister * Alfred Enoch als Daan Tomas * Joshua Herdman als Karel Kwast * Louis Cordice als Benno Zabini * Jessie Cave als Belinda Broom * Afshan Azad als Padma Patil * Shefali Chowdhury als Parvati Patil * Sean Biggerstaff als Olivier Plank * Katie Leung als Cho Chang * Georgina Leonidas als Katja Bell * Isabella Laughland als Lia * Freddie Stroma als Magnus Stoker * Anna Shaffer als Regina Valster * Scarlett Byrne als Patty Park * William Melling als Nigel * Luke Newberry als Teddy Lupos * Ellie Darcey-Alden als Jonge Lily Potter * Rohan Gotobed als Jonge Sirius Zwarts * Ben Clarke als Jonge Severus Sneep * Robbie Jarvis als Jonge James Potter * Ariella Paradise als Jonge Petunia Evers * Arthur Bowen als Albus Potter * Will Dunn als James Potter * Daphne de Beistegui als Lily Loena Potter * Ryan Turner als Hugo Wemel * Helena Barlow als Roos Wemel * Bertie Gilbert als Scorpius Malfidus * Jade Gordon als Astoria Malfidus-Goedleers }} Emma Thompson had aanvankelijk aangegeven niet terug te willen keren als Professor Zwamdrift, omdat ze aan het vervolg van Nanny McPhee verder wil werken. Aangezien haar aandeel in de film toch erg klein is, bleek ze toch aanwezig te zijn op de set. Jamie Waylett die Vincent Korzel speelde deed niet mee in de laatste twee Potter-films. Achtergrond Productie De films zijn geregisseerd door David Yates die al eerder de vijfde en zesde Potterfilm regisseerde. Het script is geschreven door Steve Kloves, die ook het script van de eerste vier en de zesde film schreef. De opnames van de twee films, die tegelijkertijd werden opgenomen, duurden van 19 februari 2009 tot 12 juni 2010. Het Britste tabloid News Of The World heeft gemeld dat er brand zou zijn geweest op de Harry Potterset tijdens de opnames van een gevecht om Zweinstein. Het ging om een paar explosieven die ervoor moesten zorgen dat Zweinstein werd opgeblazen. Het vuur raakte de set, en er brak brand uit. De brandweer wist het vuur te doven door veertig minuten lang te blussen. Premièredata * - 12 juli 2011 De première van de film in Nederland is om 00:00 uur * - 13 juli 2011 * - 13 juli 2011 * - 14 juli 2011 * - 14 juli 2011 * - 14 juli 2011 * - 14 juli 2011 * - 15 juli 2011 * - 15 juli 2011 * - 15 juli 2011 * - 15 juli 2011 * - 15 juli 2011 * - 15 juli 2011 * - 15 juli 2011 * - 22 juli 2011 * - 22 juli 2011 * - 4 augustus 2011 Verschillen met het boek Zoals in de voorgaande films is er ook in bij de Relieken van de Dood het een en ander aangepast of weggelaten uit het oorspronkelijke verhaal: * In het boek vindt het ultieme gevecht tussen Harry en Voldemort plaats in de Grote Zaal. In de film vechten ze door het hele kasteel van Zweinstein heen. * In het boek wordt de Diadeem van Ravenklauw (onbedoeld) vernietigd door Vincent Korzel door middel van Duivelsvuur. In de film doet Harry Potter het met een Basilisktand, waarna hij de diadeem snel in de brandende Kamer van Hoge Nood gooit voordat de deuren dichtgaan. *In het boek krijgen alle meerderjarige leerlingen de keuze om wel of niet mee te vechten. De minderjarigen worden weggeleid, net als alle Zwadderichleerlingen. In de film wordt de keuze niet geboden en vecht iedereen mee. * Harry gaat in het boek naar de leerlingenkamer van Ravenklauw om een kopie van de Diadeem te bekijken, in de film krijgt hij de uitleg van Loena Leeflang en Helena Ravenklauw. De rollen van de Kragges zijn in de film ook beduidend kleiner dan in het boek. * In het boek heeft Percy Wemel gebroken met zijn familie omdat zij overduidelijk niet de zijde van het Ministerie hebben gekozen. Pas aan het einde van het boek komt hij tot inkeer en vecht hij mee tijdens de Slag om Zweinstein. In de film komt deze plotlijn in zijn geheel niet voor, en is Percy slechts heel kort in beeld tijdens het gevecht. * In het boek repareert Harry zijn kapotte toverstok met de Zegevlier, waarna hij de Zegevlier teruglegt in het het graf van Perkamentus. In de film breekt Harry de Zegevlier in twee stukken en gooit hem in een afgrond. * In het boek gaan Vincent Korzel, Karel Kwast en Draco Malfidus de Kamer van Hoge Nood in om Harry Potter, Ron Wemel en Hermelien Griffel te stoppen. In de film zijn dit Benno Zabini, Karel Kwast en Draco Malfidus. * In het boek wordt Vincent Korzel gedood door Duivelsvuur. In de film is dit Karel Kwast (Korzel is uit het script geschreven omdat de acteur die de rol van Korzel speelde ontslagen is). * In het boek vertelt Desiderius Perkamentus het verhaal van de familie Perkamentus, en leest Harry erover in de biografie van Perkamentus die geschreven werd door Rita Pulpers. In de film wordt noch de familiegeschiedenis, noch Perkamentus zijn wil naar macht in zijn jongere jaren (samen met Gellert Grindelwald) belicht. * In het boek wordt de scène beschreven waarin Fred Wemel om het leven komt, in de film niet. Wanneer Harry, Ron en Hermelien het kasteel binnen komen lopen nadat Sneep door Voldemort is gedood, vinden ze de dode lichamen van Fred, Lupos en Tops in de Grote Zaal. * In de film wordt de Kamer van Hoge Nood alleen als schuilplaats gebruikt en gaan de leerlingen nog gewoon naar de lessen, in het boek woont o.a. Marcel Lubbermans permanent in de Kamer en komen ze daar ook niet uit voor de lessen. * In het boek wordt Severus Sneep vermoord in het Krijsende Krot, in de film in een boothuis dat hoort bij het kasteel. * In het boek blijft het lijk van Voldemort achter en leggen ze het dode lichaam in een aangrenzende kamer bij de grote zaal. In de film vergaat hij tot stof. Uitgave en ontvangst De film werd zeer goed ontvangen in de UK op de première.Op Rotten Tomatoes krijgt de film een rating van (voorlopig) 8.1/10 en zijn alle recensies positief. De film wordt Spannend, ontroerend en bijzonder knap gemaakt genoemd; cathartisch en een feest van nostalgie; ‘Spannend en meeslepend. Volgens de meeste recensies een uitstekende afsluiter. Op 18 juli 2011 had de film wereldwijd reeds $542.232.508 opgebracht, waarvan $481.5 in het premièreweekend. Daarmee verbrak de film het openingsrecord van Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Binnen zes dagen passeerde de film de grens van 500 miljoen dollar, en verbrak daarmee het record van Transformers: Dark of the Moon, dat op 9 dagen stond.http://boxofficemojo.com/news/?id=3213&p=.htm Intussen is de film de grens van 1 miljard al gepasseerd en is het na Avatar en Titanic de film met de hoogste opbrengst geworden.http://boxofficemojo.com/alltime/world/ Gallerij 140px-Potterbanner4.png 139px-Potterbanner5.png 139px-PosterHermioneRon.jpg 139px-PosterHarry.jpg 137px-Voldemort poster 2.jpg 137px-Ron poster 2.jpg 137px-Neville poster 2 DH2.jpg 137px-Hermione poster 2.jpg 137px-Harry Poster 2.jpg 136px-Ron poster-DH2.jpg 135px-Potterbanner9.png 135px-Potterbanner8.png 135px-Potterbanner7.png 135px-Potterbanner6-Neville.png 135px-Neville poster-DH2.jpg 135px-L 1201607 12d42a11.jpg 135px-Itallendsposter.jpg 135px-Hfhgfhgf.jpg 135px-Harry poster2-DH2.jpg 135px-Ginny creepy dh part 2 poster.jpg 135px-Draco poster-DH2.jpg 135px-Bellatrix poster-DH2.jpg 135px-255099 10150213921179313 156794164312 6618303 3784701 n.jpg 135px-252583 10150226460359313 156794164312 6731907 4069918 n.jpg 135px-198949 10150143762359313 156794164312 6127233 6753106 n.jpg 135px-9167 10792340390.jpg 135px-580 voldemortbanner.jpg 134px-Voldemort poster-DH2.jpg 134px-Potterbanner10.png Hermione poster-DH2.jpg Potterbanner3.png 129px-Harry potter deathly hallows part 2 poster.jpg Zie ook * Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood (soundtrack) * Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood (computerspel) * Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood * Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood deel 1 Externe links * Officiële filmsite * }} pl:Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) Categorie:Films Categorie:Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood